


Broken

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: FC. During the surveillance in Russia, Moira feels the pressure of being a woman in the CIA.





	Broken

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steel my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you higj and steel your pain_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

**Broken-Amy Lee**

The team in which Moira and Levine were, along with Charles and Erik, returned to their camp, after the two mutants had confronted Emma at the Russian general's house, because at sunrise the CIA jet would arrive to take them back to the U.S.

They would spend the night in an abandoned cabin that was there, so as not to raise suspicions and outside, Moira and Levine's four companions had made a bonfire since the stove in the cabin wasn't working.

Erik was in one of the rooms he would shared with Charles and one of the agents, Cartwig, still cooling his head off his confrontation with Emma while Charles was sitting on a log in front of the bonfire, watching Moira.

They had known each other for a week, but he was already attracted to her, as he had never been attracted to another woman, with her intelligent and strong mind but also for her beauty and compassion.

She was putting more wood in the fire when one of the other agents, Mike, said:

"Hey Mactaggert, why don't you cook our dinner too, huh?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, we're going to work out and it would be nice to come back and have dinner ready." Agent Young mocked and Moira closed her eyes for a moment, trying to keep herself under control.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that's my job." She said irritably and beside Charles, Levine pretended to study a map and the telepath shook his head in disgust, seeing that he was afraid to defend his partner and not be promoted.

"You want to train with us?"

Charles, keeping his face calm, stood up and said:

"We are in the 20th century boys, and women deserve to be treated as equals, and Agent Mactaggert is an exceptional agent."

The other two agents close to Mike and Young didn't seem to approve the actions of the two men, but did nothing, just watching the discussion, as did Levine.

Moira widened her eyes, looking discreetly back and saw Charles standing, and though his face was still, she could see irritation in his blue eyes and her heart melted.

She didn' want to admit it, but she'd been attracted to him since the night at the bar, even though he'd flirted with her because she was pretty. But then she had gotten to know him better and see that he was much more than that, the handsome man was good, kind and fair and it drew her to him even more.

But she couldn't get carried away by that feeling. They had a mission, and her bosses and companions already didn't give her much credit for being a woman, let alone if she got involved with the handsome telepath.

"Stay away Charles, I know how to take care of myself." She said coldly, without looking at him and addressing to Young. "Don't underestimate me Young, I went through the same training as you at the CIA."

"You think you can take me down? Maybe if you were that blond mutant, she's strong, you're not, you're just a woman with a dogtag around your neck." Young said maliciously.

He had never liked Moira because she had graduated with higher scores than him and because she was a woman and to him, it meant she was useless.

"Young, now you've gone too far." Mike whispered, because it was one thing to tease her, but she was one of them and that was too far.

"Agent Young," Charles began, his voice irritated and his eyes flashing as he approached Moira, but the agent only raised her hand, interrupting him.

"No, Charles, come on, Young."

Young smirked and Moira felt disgusted as they went to the glade over there and the others accompanied them, especially Charles, who was worried. Levine beside him looked nervous.

Moira removed her wool cap and tied her hair, and Young snapped his fingers, motioning for Moira to be the first.

"Come on, sweetheart."

"It's Agent Mactaggert."

And she stepped forward, knocking him to the ground and standing over him, pinning his legs and arms, leaving everyone, including Mike and the others surprised and amazed as Young tried to move, unsuccessfully.

"Wow..." Levine murmured and Charles smiled until Young did something on impulse, so it wasn't possible to see in his mind:

He managed to loosen one hand and pull her hair so hard that Moira felt tears in her eyes, before she managed to loosen her ponytail from his grip, pressing his shoulder with more force and he hissed in pain before raising his hand to slap her on the face.

But Charles discreetly intervened with two fingers on his temple, making him lower his hand and say in his mind, earnestly:

_She is a woman, she has equal rights, but under no circumstances raise your hand toward her or another woman again._

Moira gave one last strong squeeze to his shoulder and his legs, making sure he felt pain in a fair move and stood up and the other agents nodded in approval, returning to the fire, and Young threw her a look of pure hate before he walked away.

Moira closed her eyes tightly, feeling them burn, clenching her fists at her sides, still remembering what the agent had told her about her position as a woman and his dirty move.

How she hated these humiliations, it not only made her angry but sad and broken, and she just wanted it to end, to be able to breathe in peace, without theis jokes and humiliations.

"Hey Moira..." Charles said in his low, gentle voice, stopping beside her. He hated to see her sad, she didn't deserve it. "Don't think about it, you're worth 10 Young..."

"Charles..." She stared at him, her eyes glittering and then she shook her head, her face hard to read.

"I appreciate what you did there with his hand, but you don't understand, you're a man so don't try to read my mind."

And she squeezed his shoulder lightly before she left, going inside the cabin, letting Charles feel awful for having invaded her mind, no matter how much he cared and liked her, and he ran a hand over his face, brushing away his hair when Levine approached:

"It was never easy for her when we entered the academy. She was a new and a woman, and not just the others in the classes, but our coaches made the training a hell for her."

"And they were very wrong in doing that." And Charles left him, going after Moira in the cabin.

He could worry excessively about women taking risks, wanting to protect them, but if there was something that he wasn't, was prejudice.

He saw women as equal and often better than men and the way Young had treated Moira, only showed how low, inferior he was to that woman, that he had tried to break, who had knocked him down in a fair movement and had just received an unfair blow from him.

The cabin had three small bedrooms, and Moira shared her with Levine, who was her surveillance partner, and Charles stopped in front of the door, taking two fingers at his temple, but then he gave up, remembering what the woman had told him before and so he knocked on the door.

"Moira, can you open the door?" He asked gently.

Moira, on the other side of the door, sighed, leaning against it and then ran a hand over her face and hair, making sure she was decent, and then opened the door, folding her arms and looking at Charles.

"Charles?" Her heart was racing with the presence of the man who not only make her heart beat fast in a very good way, but who had seen her in a humiliating moment, but she tried not to show it and not to think and the man gave her a shy smile.

"Can we talk?"

She stared at him for a second, her face again hard to read, and Charles didn't read her mind. She then nodded, giving him room to enter, and she closed the door, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry for earlier, for having invaded your mind, sometimes I do these things without thinking about how it will affect others."

"It's all right, Charles..." She assured him with a small smile, sitting on the bed and Charles stopped in front of her, his face gentle, but his voice was firm.

"But I don't want you thinking that you are inferior for not being mutant or not being a man in this macho world."

"Charles, I asked you to stay out of my head!" She said crossly, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"And I said I'd stay away." He said gently. "But I saw the way you reacted when the boys talked about Emma and Levine told me how your CIA training was." She was surprised and then gave him a discouraged smile.

"So now you understand why I wanted to fight with Young... Did he tell you how things were in the training?"

"I had an idea." Charles said in a tone of disappointment at the actions of those men. "You want to tell me?"

"The men liked to make jokes and mess with me and the coaches didn't believe, even being one of the best in the class and they said that after the surveillance period I would probably just be a secretary at the CIA." She admitted, staring at him with a twinge of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly, his brow furrowed, staring at the woman, but she smiled at him, sincere.

"Charles, you don't have to apologize... You're not like them, thank God, you're the best man I've ever met, gentle, honest, and fair, Charles, I was so happy to meet you." She admitted, her face blushing lightly, but she had a beautiful smile on her face that made Charles feel the luckiest man in the world, his heart filling with love for the woman, staring at her and wanting to hold her im his arms and make her feel happiness and love.

Charles then pulled her by the arms gently, but firmly, surprising Moira, who fell into his arms and they both stared at each other, their breaths racing, Moira looking up and him down, their lips only inches apart and in that moment, being held by Charles, she felt her sadness leave her, feeling only his warmth amd gentleness.

"You, my dear, are the most incredible woman I have ever met, beautiful, with a strong mind, intelligent, but also compassionate and better than any mutant or man who has ever humiliated you. "You're a super woman, and that's worth a thousand times more than them."

Moira felt her heart beat faster and faster for what she was feeling for him and her lips parted as she stared at his lips and then his eyes.

"There are at least three reasons why we shouldn't do this..." She whispered, thinking of her work, but she didn't sound very convinced and Charles smiled, his voice full of love:

"And at least 3 more of why we should."

"Give me at least one, Charles..." Moira asked in a voice filled with passion, her lips moving closer and closer.

"Because together we're whole..."

And Charles pressed his lips to hers as his hands loosened her arms, one hand burying in her hair that fascinated him and massaged her and the other went to her waist, bringing her closer to him as their lips moved together.

Moira raised her hands to Charles's sweater, grabbing it as they deepened the kiss, feeling all the Russian cold leave their bodies, giving way to the heat, the passion and love, making the room warm.

Moira had never thought she could feel so good and so loved with a simple kiss, but she knew in some way that because it was with Charles, it would be like that, and that made her fall in love even more as she parted her lips to him.

Charles murmured something on her lips, drunk because of her as his tongue explored her mouth and the kiss became exigent. Moira's hands unzipped his sweatshirt and Charles interrupted the kiss for a second, helping her to free him from the sweater and then the shirt he wore and Moira admired the handsome body of the man in front of her, feeling her desire increase.

Charles lowered his hands to the hem of her shirt and held it in place, kissing Moira's lips again and when she opened her eyes, he said earnestly:

"Moira, when we met at that bar, I flirted with you, but I want you to know that I'm in love with you-"

"I know Charles, I'm in love with you, too." Moira interrupted him with a beautiful smile, seeing the joy and passion stamped on Charles's face and she kissed him, letting him remove her shirt.

Charles freed her from her her top too, running his eyes over her body and murmuring _beautiful_ , before kissing her again, and Moira wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his hands on her back, bringing her closer and making her breasts brush against his chest, making then shiver.

The couple fell back on the bed and Moira scratched his back, feeling one of Charles's hands going to her right breast, running his fingers over it before massaging and Moira arched her back beneath him, feeling her whole body shiver, before he went to the other breast, squeezing and massaging it with passion.

"Charles..." She moaned between the kisses, running her hands down his back to the back pockets of his pants and squeezing him, making Charles groan.

Moira slid her lips to his face, down his chin as one hand rose to his hair, to hold his head in place, distributing kisses down his chin and neck and Charles closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

"Moira..."

Charles slid his hands down her belly until they reached the hem of her sweatpants and kissed her again as he freed her from her last pieces and she kicked them in a corner. He stroked her face then, deepening the kiss as his other hand gripped her hip and then slid to her center slowly, wanting to make sure she wanted to go forward.

Moira massaged his hair, moving her body at his touch and Charles had the confirmation he needed and began to caress her slowly, feeling her body respond to his touch, wet and then he used one finger and then another, moving and Moira interrupted the kiss and stared at the ceiling, lips parted and calling out his name as she exploded.

Charles then withdrew his fingers, kissing her forehead gently, finding her more beautiful than ever, and stroked her hair.

"You're beautiful..."

"Always the gentleman..."

Moira then sat down, smirking and lowering his pants and he knelt down and helped her and the woman then kissed him, lowering a hand to his member, stroking it and Charles took a hand to her naked back and lowered, massaging her as he felt himself getting harder as she continued touch him, feeling him react.

The two then lay down again and together became one, moving and kissing to muffle the moans. Charles linked one hand to hers, over the sheet while the other held her around the waist, feeling Moira run her nails up his back and increase the speed and he started to go faster, knowing they would explode together.

Minutes later, Charles was lying on his side, facing Moira and stroking her flushed cheek, and she smiled, seeing his affectionate gaze and said:

"Wow..." He was wonderful, gently but full of passion.

"I'll take it as a compliment." He murmured amusingly, feeling relaxed beside her and she kissed his lips.

"And you should."

Charles sat down on the bed, gently pulling her to sit in front of him and brought his hands to her face, pulling her hair to the side and placing them behind her ear, touching her forehead and showing her all her deeds, her efforts, her conquest as a CIA agent, her training, the times she had disarmed her colleagues and hef first mission, allied with mutants, and falling in love with one and her eyes flashed as she smiled, feeling her broken parts being fixed with his help and Charles kissed her lips.


End file.
